Lulu's secret lust
by 7sin
Summary: Oneshot, about lulu, and Auron. EXTREMLY GOOD READ! lol XXXXXXXXX I wrote this for you my darling readers, enjoy R&R so i know if you like!


( Authors note, I do not own Final Fantasy X, Also, this story contains graphic scenes of sex. If you don't like oral sex, wild thrusting, back door pleasure, and fisting, then you most be a boring person, and have no right reading this. )(

Lulu, placed her moogle on her bed and walked into the bathroom.

They were currently traveling on the air ship, heading for The great planes.

She sighed as she ran herself some bath water, it was hot against her skin.

She stood and unbuttoned her dress, it slid of her breasts and fell to the floor.

She ran her hands over her breasts messaging them, playing with the nipples before rubbing her belly.

She licked her lips and descended into the hot water.

As she sat fully submerged her nipples became extremely hard.

"mmmmmmm………" she said in pleasure as she sat back and relaxed.

Wakka, had worried her today. He had been, sad and distant. She figured it had to do with Chapu. She found that she cared for him, a great deal more then any one would guess.

She figured….in some way…she loved him.

She took some soap and rubbed it along her shoulders, then down her chest, and belly. She spread her legs wide and rubbed the soap into her thighs.

She thought about her many companions, but when her mind crossed Auron………she felt a tingle of lust in between her legs.

It surprised her and she ignored it. She started pouring water over her body, rinsing the soap off.

But her mind kept bringing up him………

The tingle increased and she found herself reaching down, in-between her legs.

Her two front fingers slid into her pussy, her clit was eager for the rub. She started slow, in circles.

She imagined his hands down there.

" oh………mmmmm………yeah." She sighed as her other hand brought her soft breast up to her mouth, she stuck her tongue out and licked the nipple.

Her fingers moved faster, and her hips started to buck.

Now she saw his cock sliding down into her! She started with two fingers, she stuck them inside her and started to moan…

" Auron………yes…." She could almost feel his huge meat pumping her. She continued to fuck herself, she could feel a huge orgasm coming, so she sped up. But no matter how fast or how deep she fucked herself she couldn't quite reach it.

Soon her mind was filled with images of the two of them mingled up inside each other.

" Faster" She would scream.

Her mind reject all logic as she spread her legs and slid her wet pulsing pussy under the facet. She turned the water on and its pressure beat against her clit as she slid her fingers in and out of her hungry hole.

She brought her hands up and sucked her juice of her fingers……… she needed more.

She turned the water of and slid out of the bath tub. She through a robe on, her wet body soaking it, making it see through. She opened her door.

Thank god it was night time, and no one was awake, because she walked in a lusty daze down the hall toward his room.

Her breasts were cold now and the nipples stood out.

She knocked softly on the door, to his room.

Every second he didn't answer was a second wasted her pussy wasn't being pumped by him!

He opened the door, and the sight of him excited her more.

He stood there as if he had been expecting her.

Of course he had………he was Auron, auron knew every thing.

He looked at her wet body and smiled slightly. He stepped back and she slid into the room.

He closed the door and locked it.

" Lulu………what about Wakka?" As he spoke he removed his red jacket. She stood in the middle of the room, staring down at the bed. Her pussy was leaking down her thigh. She found her hands rubbing her breasts again.

" What Wakka doesn't know….wont hurt him." She whispered, to tell the truth, even though she loved Wakka, and only lusted for the man behind her unbuttoning his pants, she found that in this moment, she would give Wakka up for this night, for what she knew was coming.

Auron, stood his chest bare, and unbuttoned his pants. They fell to the floor, and he walked up behind her.

He placed one hand on her back and the other one wound up rubbing her breasts.

She immediately moaned loudly as she pulled her robe off and stood there, being rubbed by his hands.

The one hand slid down her back and over her but, he slid it between her legs. He found her wet pussy and played with it.

He bent her over gently onto the bed, her ass high and her top half low, he got on his knees on the bed and fingered her.

" Beautiful." He whispered as he took his cock in his hand and slid the tip over her clit. She pushed back ward into his meat.

" Fuck me……any way you want to…just do it now." She begged as his hard meat pushed against her.

" Be patient………all good things come in time." He flipped her roughly and she licked her lips.

" hmmmmm……yeah" She moaned as he laid on top of her, he pressed his tongue into the hollow of her neck and traced it down across her breasts. He made his way to the nipple sucking it, licking, pulling.

Her breasts gleamed with his saliva.

Next he made his way down farther, and she started to tremble.

He whispers tickling her pussy lips, then she felt the tip of his tongue trace the lips before diving into her. She opened her mouth wide and moaned.

" Oh god…….yes…more…….oh…….." His tongue lapped at her, making her shake in pleasure. It found its way to her hole and slipped inside. His tongue was inside her. Moving wiggling and it was almost more then she could bare. She thrust her hips up into his face forcing it in deeper. He pulled out and her climax was delayed again. She sighed and sat up grabbing him, sticking her tongue into his mouth, and the kissed for along time, his cock resting against her thigh. She reached down and took its smooth flesh into her hands. She played with it until he laid back on the bed. She put her lips to it, and looked up into his face.

" mmmm….I'm going to take you all the way."

And she did, she put the whole 9 inches into her mouth, she could feel it growing to the more she deep throated him, finally he thrust and she knew he was getting close to coming, she started eating him faster, but he held back and soon stopped her.

She climbed on top of him, his cock pointing up at her pussy, she sat down on him slowly easing his he package into her tight cunt. It fit snuggly but once she was mounted she started to bounce up and down.

Her breasts started to swing as he thrust up into her.

He was so big she felt as though he could reach all the way out her mouth. She humped him faster and faster.

" so tight." He moaned into the night air as she started to ride him like a crazy women. Her breasts are bouncing up and down now, and her reaches up with one hand and plays with them, as the other finds her clit. She slows down and takes him all in as he rubs her clit. The dual stimulation was intoxicating. She wished the night would never end!

After what seemed like hours of this she found herself running out of energy, so he flipped her and now he was the one in charge. He started pumping her, he was so strong! The bed threatened to break under the strain of his strokes!

" yes….yes….yes…YES!" She started screaming it felt so good, he was grunting as his cock got its fullest size then……..

" oooooooo…………yes" She moaned as his hot jizz filled her up. He did one last huge stroke and her orgasm finally came, she moaned loudly as the orgasm kept coming, her pussy started squirting and their cums mixed making a cocktail. He pulled out of her and just looked down at her sweaty body. She got up shaky. Sex and lust made her body tingle still, her thighs and pussy were covered in his cum, and her juice, she looked and realized the bed was soaked too.

" I've never been fucked like that before." She sighed as she grabbed her robe.

Auron stood and took the robe from her hands! He pushed her to the floor and she smiled willing him to fuck her more. To her shock she realizes his meat is hard again, and throbbing. He fingers her ass, she finds her pussy tingling again.

" Have you ever been ass fucked Lulu?" He whispered into her ear. She shook her head.

" No. never" She felt her juices flowing again as his cock prodded her thighs. He reached down and caught the white slim, from her pussy in his hands, he lubes his cock with it then lubed the outside of her backdoor, then he sent shivers down her spine as he pushed two fingers inside her ass!

" uuuoooo….that's goooood." She moaned. He then put the tip of his cock to the hole, and pushed, It felt like heaven, ecstasy, lust, it felt like a huge snake penetrating her. She found herself reaching new highs of lust as he humped her.

He was giving her a rug burn as he stroked so hard, sending her sliding across the floor, she started crawling and she put her top half against the cold wall, he breasts bouncing into it, as he pressed her against it.

Thump

Thump

Thump

She was being pounded into it screaming in ecstasy, not caring if some one heard.

His cock pulled out and cum streamed down her back into her hair.

She turned around, her pussy throbbing, he laid her back and smiled as she spread her legs, and her pussy looked so eager.

But instead of a cock he put two fingers in her.

It felt good and she rubbed her clit while he did it, but then he slid four in, and before she knew it he was stretching her out with all five fingers. She moaned loudly, like a wild animal in heat.

" more " she begged him, and he nodded, he pushed and pulled back, and did it over again until her pussy sucked his whole fist inside her, he started reaching around, and she wiggled in pleasure as he found her G-spot. He stimulated it, his whole hand up inside her, finally she gave one last thrust and squirted all down his front.

Later the next day, she passed him in the hall way, and she figured out that as long as he was around, her pussy would always tingle in ecstasy at the sight of him………

( Authors note, Well there you go, I hope you have found pleasure in reading this, I know I had to stop a couple times J )


End file.
